1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mask, more particularly to a respirator mask, which can be fabricated with relative ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional respirator mask includes an inflatable cuff 1, a gas-guiding member 2 mounted on the inflatable cuff 1, and an inflating valve 3 mounted on the inflatable cuff 1 for inflating the cuff 1.
The inflatable cuff 1 is made in a form of an annular hollow body by blow molding or by rotational molding, and has a broad mouth covering portion 11, a tapered nose covering portion 12, and an inflating hole 13 corresponding to the inflating valve 3. Additionally, the inflatable cuff 1 has an annular connecting portion 14, which is relatively thick due to being made by rotational molding. If the inflatable cuff 1 is made by blow molding, the thickness of the annular connecting portion 14 is reduced.
The gas-guiding member 2 has an annular connecting edge portion 21 connected to the annular connecting portion 14 of the inflatable cuff 1, a hose connecting tube 23, a skirt member 22 extending from the annular connecting portion 21 to the hose connecting tube 23, and a hollow seat 24 aligned with the inflating-hole 13. The hose connecting tube 23 is used for connecting a tube (not shown) thereto so as to introduce gas, such as oxygen, into the mask via the tube for respiration of a patient. The hollow seat 24 has a hollow seat body 241 for mounting the inflating valve 3 therein, and a through hole 242.
The inflating valve 3 is mounted on the hollow seat 24, and is aligned and communicates with the inflating hole 13 for inflating the inflatable cuff 1 therethrough.
In use, the inflatable cuff 1 is inflated by introducing air through the inflating valve 3 from a inflating device (not shown). Therefore, the inflatable cuff 1 of the mask can cover the mouth and the nose of the patient closely.
However, the inflating hole 13 can not be preformed by blow molding or by rotational molding because it is not permissible to have any hole for communicating to the ambient environment during the blow molding or the rotational molding. Therefore, the inflating hole 13 is formed after the inflatable cuff 1 is molded. Furthermore, the gas-guiding member 2 is usually connected to the inflatable cuff 1 using an adhesive. In order to avoid the inflating hole 13 from being blocked by the adhesive, the inflating hole 13 is formed after the gas-guiding member 2 is connected to the inflatable cuff 1. However, the inflating hole 13 can not be formed by cutting the inflatable cuff 1 formed by rotational molding directly due to the relatively large thickness thereof. As for the inflatable cuff 1 formed by blow molding, although the thickness thereof is relatively small, the surface of the inflatable cuff 1 to be formed with the inflating hole 13 is a continuous surface. Hence, it is not easy to control the size of the inflating hole 13 properly by cutting. If the inflating hole 13 is too large, the inflatable cuff 1 is easily damaged due to breaking or deformation. On the other hand, if the inflating hole 13 is too small, it may get blocked during use, which can lead to insufficient inflation of the inflatable cuff 1. Therefore, the inflating hole 13 is usually formed by drilling in the prior art. However, the adhesive between the inflatable cuff 1 and the gas-guiding member 2 is liable to overflow therefrom and to cure on the surface of the inflatable cuff 1, which can make drilling of the inflating hole 13 relatively difficult to conduct.